Poesia erotica Naru hina capitulo unico
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Fan fic romantico de naru hina cortito pero bonito, donde naruto se mete a escondidas al cuarto de hinata dejenme sus opiniones por favor Cariños Ara


Poesía erótica naru hina

Poesía erótica naru hina

noooooooooo lo cierres pensando que es un poema aburrido , mas bien esta muy apasionado si lees entre líneas y ni tanto hay cosas estan muy claras jajajaja por eso

No lo cierres al ver que esta en verso, te puedo asegurar que si tu mente es romántica te va gustar , cada poema fue escrito por mi en otro tiempo y lugar y los enlace ahora que vagaba releyendo antiguos trabajos cortos , note coincidencias útiles y por eso arme este fic es un solo capitulo , se que naruto a diferencia de hinata no tiene suficiente …mmm.. Inspiración para decir lo que dice en este fic pero es ficción y si esta algo desfasado en ese aspecto pero ese es el chiste no? hacer que los personajes hagan algo que no harían nunca en el anime , es la razón del fan fic llenar esos huecos que quedan por completar en nuestra cabecita no? El titulo ordinal de cada uno de mis poemas va antes del poema. Bueno este fan fic se llama:

_**Poesía erótica naru hina**_

Una hinata susurraba mientras dejaba escapar sus pensamientos en voz alta cerca del campo de entrenamiento, cansada y con los ojos cerrados susurraba sin ver que cierto rubio la escuchaba

Vacilante reflexión

¿Que quieres mi amor que te diga? ,

¿Que no me ves aunque te lo pida?,

¿Que aun con los ojos abiertos me olvidas?,

¿Que me dejas atrás con mi alma a la deriva?

No eras un corderito perdido buscando pastor.,

Porque yo trate de pastorearte y no funciono.

No eres hombre sin rumbo que se perdió,

Cualquier día serias mi camino directo al amor.

¿Que hago para que me veas?

Que pararme frente a ti no basta

¿Que hago para que me escuches?

Que susurrar y hablar no basta

Y no me basta el cielo sin ti.

Porque sin ti se vacía de ángeles.

Y no me basta el infierno sin ti.

Por que sin ti no me domina la malicia

Esa malicia que mis pensamientos reinan

que mis sueños inunda de tal lujuria,

que mi alma se pierde en la locura,

que mi amor es un pecado de dulzura.

Dulzura que me enloquece de día y noche,

porque de día estas distante a mi reproche,

y de noche no estas para de amor y sueños,

para que de acaricias y besos haga yo derroche.

¿Que hago amor de mis amores,

si eres ciego a mi presencia,

y sordo a mis palabras y promesas?

Ingenuo ante todas mis propuestas

No se si tan inocente eres que no reconoces mi sentir

o tal diablo sois que te divierte hacerme sufrir.

Es que acaso la piel de inocente corderito

Oculta a un zorro astuto y disoluto de compasión.

Más si eres feroz bestia, destroza mis pasiones

Solo en una noche dame y moriré entre tus brazos.

Y si dulce ángel eres, con la inocencia intacta

déjame ser tu preedición en la gloria de nuestro amor.

¿Acaso no me escucha al latir,

Siendo tú mi verdadero corazón?

¿No oyes mi pensar, ni sientes la emoción?

¿No te das cuenta que eres mi alma y mi corazón?

Hinata sonreía ante sus pensamientos dichos claramente en voz alta cuando escucho decir a una voz amada

Vaya que eres apasionada, quien dijera, con lo calladita que eres – dijo Naruto

Siempre pienso así de ti, ¿porque no me das un beso?- contesto sin pensar, creyendo que soñaba pero al abrir los ojos el estaba allí, ella era de piedra y el era de mármol blanco , inmóvil con los ojos clavados en los de ella , sintiendo que su corazón latía con inmensa fuerza las mejillas de ambos tomaban el color de un tomate maduro y cuando hinata no escucho palabra alguna se marcho corriendo .

Como escapando desesperada de una pesadilla de silencio se encerró en su cuarto y se quedo dormida

Naruto tardo en reaccionar pero al cabo de unas horas entraba en la propiedad de uno de los clanes mas prestigiosos de la aldea a escondidas y buscaba la ventana de una chica y al encontrarla se introdujo en ella, camino despacio y sin hacer ruido al borde de la cama y acaricio aquel rostro que tenia aun lagrimas sin secar en sus ojos dormidos lo que despertó a la chica

Hinata al ver a naruto en su cuarto se sorprendió tanto que no sabia que hacer o decir pero Naruto si

Te lo digo y lo sostengo, que no a sido culpa mía.

Te lo digo y lo sostengo

que no a sido culpa mía.

Porque hoy me sorprendió tu amor

como a la noche le sorprende el día.

Te lo digo y lo sostengo

que no a sido culpa mía.

Porque hoy me pediste un beso...

y yo no sabia si soñaba o vivía.

Te lo digo y lo sostengo

que no a sido culpa mía.

Porque mi alma voló al cielo

creyéndose muerta de alegría.

Te lo digo y lo sostengo

que no a sido culpa mía.

Porque hoy solamente de verte,

se me escapaba la limbo la mente

Caía pues en la dulce sensación de la incertidumbre.

Sin saber si era esto real o era tal la locura por mi suerte,

que perdido estaba en lo que debió ser un sueño potente

que ante su luz me derrumbaría yo sin entenderte.

Soñé que te marchabas y entonces desperté a la nada.

Me di cuanta que a tu realidad me quede sin habla.

Mudo cual estatua de hielo como de piedra estaba.

Porque no creía de principio... que no soñaba.

Te lo digo y lo sostengo

que no a sido culpa mía.

Porque me distrajo de la realidad

tus ojos de luz blanca y esperanza.

Te lo digo y lo sostengo

que no a sido culpa mía.

Que hoy partieras sin respuesta

Con la mirada cabizbaja

Porque me asalto el amor de tal manera

Que se robó mi entendimiento, mi voz,

que se robo mi alma entera que soñara con vos,

porque se luchar con fieras , pero no con el amor.

E impactado me quede de tus palabras.

Y mi corazón latió con tal fuerza,

que no podía moverme cuando te ibas

que no podía gritarte que te amaba.

Mas si bien te puedo yo resolver lo que paso

Ahora entre mis brazos que te atrapan,

con mi vos que te susurra el decir de mi corazón

con mi cuerpo que se aferra al tuyo con devoción

Te asalto por la noche

como lo haría un ladrón.

Porque vine a robarte el alma,

Porque quiero llevarme tu corazón.

Quiero gritar que te amo con pasión,

porque no lo hice hoy bajo el sol.

Quiero que la luna atestigüe este amor

que lo grite al mundo, que lo gima tu voz.

Quero derramarme dentro ti.

Quiero sentir latir tu corazón.

Quiero ver en tu rostro pasión.

Quiero gritarte que eres mi amor.

Entiende vida mía

Te lo digo y lo sostengo

que no a sido culpa mía.

Si hoy no te jure mi amor.

Hinata acaricio al chico que le hablaba con dulzura y se dejo llevar por sus palabras , en medio de la noche respondiendo con ternura

¿Qué quieres que te diga?

¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
Mi ángel eterno, luz de mis ojos  
Sol destellante de mi corazón.  
Quieres que te diga amor:  
que eres la fuerza en mi,  
que eres en la oscuridad candil  
y que tu ausencia es mi sufrir.

¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
Mi ángel eterno, luz de mis ojos  
Sol destellante de mi corazón.  
Quieres que te diga amor:  
¿Que es mi prisionero tu corazón  
Como tuyo es el mío ladrón?  
Porque eres ladrón que se robo el sueño,  
la ilusión, la vida misma, la razón.

¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
Mi ángel eterno, luz de mis ojos  
Sol destellante de mi corazón.  
¿Que son tus besos mi manía,  
tus caricias mi adicción,  
que amo tus dulces sonrisas  
que adoro esta esclavización?

¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
Mi ángel eterno, luz de mis ojos  
Sol destellante de mi corazón.  
¿Que soy libre entre tus brazos,  
que encadenada estoy a tus besos  
que agobian en la eterna fascinación,  
que ya no soy mas que tu tuya mi sol?

¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
Mi ángel eterno, luz de mis ojos  
Sol destellante de mi corazón.  
¿Que existo porque existes vos  
¿Que soy para ti ardiente cobijo,  
no mas que un abrigo de piel?  
¿Que soy viciosa de tus besos de miel?

Dime amor que quieres que te diga  
y lo que quieras. Devotamente diré.  
Como esclava sumisa, cual cordero perdido,  
cual ángel sin alas. De ti no me iré.  
¿No me hablabas en silencio? Solo dime y te diré.

Dime amor que quieres que te diga  
y lo que quieras, devotamente diré,  
mas con un beso me callas  
y haces de tus brazos mi prisión.  
No quieres escuchar más palabras  
Solo te interesa hacer latir mi corazón.

Me hundo entre caricias y sensualidad  
Y tu en mi, poco a poco te hundirás  
¿No vi en tus ojos preguntas,  
no vi en ti la intención de hablar?  
¿Tienen voz propia nuestros cuerpos  
y es por eso que no quieres hablar?

Fin

Jiji bueno es obvio lo que sucede espero que les guste y que leen las aclaraciones que están aquí abajo

Este poema fue escrito por mi hace algún tiempo los estuve releyendo hace poco y encontré que podía conectar algunos de estos poemas , en su momento fueron dedicados a otros personajes en otras circunstancias pero siguen siendo míos si los has leído alguna ves te lo agradezco , pero quiero hacer hincapié que una no se plagia a si misma , si los has leído antes en el foro de Saint seiya fíjate en autor y te darás cuenta que en ambos dice Aracelysnape pero al releerlos e podido hilarlos en tres partes juntas cuando eran versos sueltos y eso arma un pequeño fic en poesía , no es común ya se pero que quieren me gusta hacer poemas , me gusta mirar a tras mis poemas y tomar inspiración nueva estoy varada escribiendo un poema final para otro fic , pero esta es entonces una visión poética y abstracta ,


End file.
